Part of Me
by Marree
Summary: Big upload day 4 me, cleaning off my discs. Sequel to You're Not From Here. Seifer is gone for the 'fateful' summer trip and Fujin's stuck alone with Raijin.


Part of Me  
By Mariye  
___________________________________________________  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Nope, none of them. Again, I   
don't own the song and the story really only barely relates to the song. The   
thing is that the Lara Fabien CD is kinda living in my discman right now, so the   
song titles are seeping in. This is the sequel to You're Not From Here. I meant to   
put at the end of You're Not From Here that I had the sequel finished and I'd   
upload it later, but I forgot hehe. Please R&R. Thanx 4 reading this o^-^o! BTW:   
This happens a yr after You're Not From Here, but also a yr before the whole FF8   
story. Also, the Zell insult in here is not a real insult, cause I think Zell   
rocks o^-^o. Just needed something that might insult Raijin...  
___________________________________________________  
  
:::knock knock knockity knockity knock knockity knock knock:::  
  
"RAGE! RAIJIN LEAVE!" Fujin picked up a book from the floor and  
threw it at her door.   
  
"Lemme in Fujin. Almost everyone else has left for home for our two week  
Spring Break ya know!"  
  
Fujin opened her eye and looked at her clock. 5A.M. She'd usually be   
getting up now anyway. She grabbed her eye-patch and slid it on.  
  
"RAGE. GO BOTHER SEIFER." She got up and smoothed down her blankets.  
  
"Seifer's gone ya know. Went to some cabin near Obel Lake that his   
adopted parents own."  
  
She walked to the door and opened it slightly.  
  
"...FINE. COME BACK IN 10 MINUTES."  
  
_____ 9 min later _____  
  
"Yo, Fuj! Come on, I'm hungry ya know."  
  
"FINE. GO." Fujin pushed her way out and past him into the hall. ~WHY   
ONLY HIM?~ She thought as they walked to the main hall. ~WE ARE A   
THREESOME. WHEN ONE IS GONE, WE ALL SPLIT UP. SO WHY IS HE POUNDING ON  
MY DOOR AND WANTING TO BE WITH ME? WHEN HE WAS OUT BECAUSE  
OF INJURIES SUSTAINED ON A TRAINING MISSION, SEIFER AND I  
ONLY GOT TOGETHER FOR COMMITTEE BUSINESS AND TRAINING.~  
  
"So ya gonna go anywhere over the break?"  
  
Fujin paused. She didn't want to tell him about the annual trip she   
always made around this time of year. It was only the day after tomorrow   
and knowing Raijin he'd try to come.   
  
"...NO..."  
  
"Oh, cause last year I remember ya goin somewhere around this time, ya   
know? I just don't wanna end up alone here. Then only people I'd have ta   
talk to would be Trepes, Squall, and those townies Nida and Zell that   
keep poppin back up round here."  
  
As they walked into the Cafe, they saw Squall standing in front of the   
counter.  
  
"Hey Squall. Want breakfast? Fujin's buying ya know."  
  
"RAGE." Fujin kicked Raijin in the leg.  
  
"Owowowowowow! I'm kiddin!"  
  
"SQUALL." Fujin said, nodding to him.  
  
"Fujin."  
  
"You two know each other? This is a miracle ya know! Fujin actually   
acknowledges another person, aside from me and Seifer's, existance!   
Quick! Alert Cid!"   
  
"RAGE!" Fujin kicked Raijin in the leg again.  
  
Undaunted, Raijin continued his tirade. "Alert the paper! Call   
Kadowski to do tests!"  
  
Fujin stomped off to the vending machines, inserted her ID card,   
and ordered some pop tarts and a pint of milk. She picked up her   
stuff and walked out. "BYE SQUALL."  
  
"Yo Fuj! Wait up! C-ya Squall!" Raijin started to go after her   
when Squall grabbed his arm. "Hey, whatcha doin?"  
  
"What are you two? Fujin seems to barely tolerate you. Unless   
that's an act and the 2 of you are secretly lovers, I think that maybe   
you should let up."  
  
"Hey, she's part of my posse, ya know? And we're... friends. An odd   
case, but still friends. Why are you so like, interested in us all of   
a sudden?"  
  
Squall let go of his arm. "I respect her. We both came here at the same   
time. Plus we have a similar style."  
  
"Yeah, Militant and brooding. Real appealing. Now if you excuse me, I   
have to go catch up with her."  
__________________  
  
Fujin sat at her desk console in her homeroom. She knew she couldn't   
go to her room, Raijin would look there first. At least being here might   
buy her enough "alone time" to check her mail. She opened up her mailbox.  
  
~SEIFER WROTE ALREADY? I SHOULD BE THANKFUL. A SANE PERSON TO TALK TO.~  
  
She opened the mail and began reading.  
  
-- Hey Fujin,  
Hi, how are you doing? Obel Lake is actually decent this time. I met   
this hot girl. --  
  
Fujin's heart sank. Seifer was the only decent guy at Garden who she could   
possibly see herself with.  
  
~I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER. WHY WOULD HE WANT SOMEONE LIKE ME WHEN HE CAN   
HAVE ANY GIRL HE LOOKS AT.~  
  
-- How are you holding up Commander? Is the Captain driving you out of   
your freaking skull yet? I remember last year when you went to visit your   
brother and mother's grave I was stuck alone with Raijin at that school for   
TWO WHOLE DAYS. I was ready to take my gunblade and blow the ya know what   
outta him. Listen, if he gets overwhelming, I know you're coming to the   
Timber Graveyard in 2 days. Wanna come stay with me? I'm sure you'd like   
Rinoa. Plus she has these two guys, her posse I guess, named Watts and Zone.   
They're decent. Learn quick too. Don't ask me how I learned, just know I   
learned through my 'usual' methods. So, want to come? Or you wanna wait to   
decide until tomorrow night and he's pounding on your door and you're ready   
to shove your pinwheel down his throat? If you want to come, call when you   
get to the Timber hotel. I'll come by in the car and pick you up. Bye. --  
  
Fujin closed down the program and shut down the terminal. Even if she would   
have to watch while some floozy one week fling hung on Seifer, it would get   
Raijin away. But still, she wasn't sure if she wanted that. Even though   
Seifer and her were friends,they were more like work friends. He was the   
General. The Knight. She was the Commander.They talked while walking through   
their shifts, and even trained and spent some free time together. But even   
though she loved being around him, she wasn't sure she'd feel comfortable   
imposing on him. She picked up her pop tarts wrapper and milk carton and   
dropped them off at a garbage can as she walked out of the room and right   
into Raijin.  
  
"Hey, seems like you're always ditchin me. You keep it up and I'm gonna start   
taking it personally ya know."  
  
"..." Fujin pushed past him and walked right into the path of Zell and Nida's   
hoverboard race. "EEP!" She shouted as Zell ran her down. He skidded to a   
stop and pulled in front of her. Nida came alongside him.  
  
"Real nice Zell. I get a 2 minute head-start because you were careless." Nida   
hopped off and came up alongside Fujin. "You alright?"  
  
Zell reached for Fujin's hand. "I'm really majorly sorry. I didn't see you   
and Raijin was blocking the way. Are you okay?"  
  
"FINE." Fujin started to reach for Zell's hand. Raijin moved in and   
pushed his hand away.   
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it, ya know. Hoverboards aren't allowed in Garden. Because   
people can get hurt. Hand it over." Raijin made a move for Zell's hoverboard.  
  
"Woah man, hold up." Zell backed up. Nida moved forward.  
  
"I don't think Disciplinary Committee is allowed to do that and confisgate   
boards. Besides, Zell is sorry and it was an accident."   
  
"Yo, wanna lose yer board too."  
  
"RAIJIN, IGNORE. FORGET." Fujin got up and shook her head at Raijin.  
  
"No I'm not! They're wrong ya know! And our job description is to enforce   
Garden rules. Plus they ran you down!" Raijin was raging. (writer's note:   
Rajin's Ragin. Bet ya can't say that 5 times fast.)  
  
"ZELL, NIDA, LEAVE. DISMISSED." Fujin gestured with her head for them to   
leave. The mad Raijin now faced her.   
  
"Whatareyadoin?!?!" Raijin stomped his foot.  
  
"PULLING RANK CAPTAIN." Fujin folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"You think they actually met those apologies?"  
  
"YOU WERE BEING HARSH. MILITANT."  
  
"So now are you makin fun of me?"  
  
"ME, NEVER YA KNOW."  
  
"If you have somethin to say to me just say it!" Raijin moved into her   
face. She looked up at him.  
  
"YEAH. YOU ARE OBNOXIOUS. RUDE. ANNOYING. INCONSIDERATE. YOU DRAG ME   
PLACES. YOU WAKE ME UP AT ODD HOURS. IRRESPONSIBLE. NOSY. LOUD. IN SHORT,   
I'D RATHER BE LEAVING AND TALKING TO LOUD MOUTH ZELL."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, I never wanted to hang with you. I just thought that I   
would play Stupid Raijin again and try to be nice to you. I was trying   
to help you just now ya know! They ran you down. I bet 'Seifer' wouldn't   
stick up fer you like that!" Raijin and Fujin were screaming now, and   
Squall, Quistis, Nida, Zell, and three other students had come up to   
watch.  
  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"  
  
"I see how you two go off and talk and train. Like I don't even exist ya   
know!"  
  
"WELL MAYBE IF YOU COULD BE NORMAL AND NOT SO FULL OF YOURSELF FOR 5   
MINUTES, WE'D INVITE AND TALK TO YOU!"  
  
"Oh so we're gonna talk normal now. Look who's talkin! The one-eyed   
silver haired living monotone..." Raijin started to stop the second he   
finished speaking. Fujin opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.   
She turned her head away, then ran away, pushing past the crowd that had   
gathered to watch. As she disappeared into the elevator, Quistis came up  
and put her hand on Raijin's shoulder.  
  
"So how's your foot taste?"   
  
Zell and Nida started giggling. Eventually the crowd dispersed, until   
only Raijin was still standing there.  
__________________   
  
~STUPID. DORK. ANNOYING. FOOL.~ Fujin thought as she dragged out her   
duffel bag and began filling it with clothes. She walked to her bed and   
grabbed her journal and family picture. She grabbed Fuzzy Wuzzy's leg and   
threw the old teddy bear into the bag.   
  
~I'LL SHOW HIM. LEAVE TONIGHT. STAY IN A TIMBER HOTEL. RAGE. NOT UPSET.   
I DON'T CARE.~ Fujin thought as she rubbed her hand across her eye. She   
grabbed her wallet and put it in, then zipped the duffel shut. She looked   
at her clock. She then decided to leave at 2 AM. She went to the wall and   
pulled down her pinwheel.  
__________________   
  
:::knock knock knockity knockity knock knockity knock knock:::  
  
"Fujin, you there?"  
  
Fujin rolled over in her bed. She still had 2 hours before she would leave.   
She didn't expect a Raijin visit, but luckily she had all of the lights out.  
  
:::knock knock knockity knockity knock knockity knock knock:::  
  
"Fujin?"  
  
:::knock knock knockity knockity knock knockity knock knock:::  
  
"Listen, if you're there but you're just ignoring me, give me a sign, ya   
know?"  
  
...............  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go. I'll just leave a note. Okay? I sent a message to yer   
account too."  
  
Fujin waited until she heard footsteps before she went to the door. A small   
note was folded neatly.   
  
~STRANGE. HIS NOTES ARE USUALLY MESSY AND CRUMPLED...~ She picked it up and   
started to open it, then stopped. She took it and shoved it in a duffel   
pocket. ~WELL, NOW'S AS GOOD A TIME AS ANY TO LEAVE.~ She slowly opened her   
door and looked around. No one was there. She crept out and made her way to   
the front gate.   
  
"Where you going?"  
  
She turned. "SQUALL. YOU SCARED ME."  
  
He moved towards her. "You don't have to leave."  
  
"PERSONAL BUSINESS. I WAS SUPPOSED TO LEAVE IN 2 DAYS. DECIDED TO LEAVE   
EARLIER."  
  
Squall nodded. "I never saw this?" Fujin nodded back. "Bye."  
  
"BYE."  
__________________   
  
Fujin reached Timber three hours later. Luckily, the Timber Hotel had a room   
free for three days, so she wouldn't have to look elsewhere. She almost called   
Seifer. Just to hear a friendly voice she knew, but she decided to leave him   
be. Let him have his fun. The next two days passed quickly. She began to   
remember how it felt to have solitude and hear herself think. Then, the day   
before she was going to visit her family's graves and leave, she decided to   
finally log into her Garden account and check her messages...  
__________________   
  
~BET ONLY SEIFER REMEMBERS ME. WONDER IF HE CARES I DIDN'T CALL HIM WHEN I GOT   
IN. HE COULD HAVE CALLED ME TOO THOUGH.~  
  
:::beep bip boop:::  
  
"Welcome. You have 13 new messages."  
  
~13?~  
  
Fujin looked through and saw all, except for one, were from Raijin. She opened   
the one from Seifer.  
  
-- Hey Fujin.  
So you finally told him off! Good for you! Wish I had been there though. Heard   
how you humiliated him. That was low though, him stooping to such a level to hurt   
you. Well, we both know he never was big in the brains department. I would have   
loved to see you outwit him. How do I know? I know all. I'm the Knight after all.   
Plus he called yesterday and today asking if I had seen or heard from you. You   
shoulda heard him! He actually sounded worried. Like he thinks you can't take care   
of yourself. Thought he was responsible for driving you off. So I thought I'd help   
you out. Made him think it was his fault. Course now you'll get lucky and probably   
he'll avoid you for a while and focus on tormenting me. Then I'll have to set   
him straight too. You'll have to give me pointers. I didn't call cause I know  
you hate talking on phones. Rinoa wants to meet you. Want to have lunch tomorrow   
before you leave? I didn't write earlier because I thought you might be savoring   
the unusual peace. Bye.   
Seifer. --  
  
~WORRIED?~ Fujin closed her eye, then closed the message. She went to look at the   
headers of some of Raijin's messages.  
  
--   
*Fujin, ya there?  
*I'm Sorry  
*You okay?  
*Write me back  
*Please?  
*I was wrong, ya know.  
*It wasn't your fault.  
*Come back  
*Fujin...  
*Please, just read one of these mails  
*Are you there?  
*Did you read my note?  
--  
  
~HE CAN'T MEAN IT. MAYBE SEIFER'S RIGHT. LET HIM FEEL GUILTY. THEN HE'LL GIVE ME   
SOME SPACE ONCE AND A WHILE. HE'S ONLY WRITING BECAUSE HE'S BORED AT GARDEN AND   
HAS NO ONE TO BOTHER. IF SEIFER HAD BEEN THERE WHEN THIS HAD HAPPENED, I WOULDN'T   
HAVE HEARD A THING.~ Fujin looked at the earliest one. She remembered the note   
she had stuffed away in her duffel. She deleted all of his letters. She knew   
enough to know what they'd say. I'm sorry. I was wrong. You're right. Come back   
because I need someone to annoy. She pulled out the note and fingered it. It   
didn't look like any of the notes he had sent her before. Those usually  
came on napkins of ripped shreds of paper or even candy wrappers. Plus those were   
written in an almost indecipherable code. She had spent three weeks trying to sort   
out the very first one he gave her a year ago. This one was different. It was on   
2 full, perfect sheets of paper. Her name was on the front, in crisp, clear   
letters. She hesitated in opening it, but curiosity got the better of her and she   
unfolded it.  
  
-- Dear Fujin.  
I don't know if this will honestly reach you. Knowing you and how you're probably   
feeling right now, I wouldn't be surprised if this ended up in a garbage can or as   
ashes. I know you won't believe me but I'm sorry. I don't know if you really care   
either. Usually I'm decent at predicting your moods, but now I'm not sure. I know   
how curious you can be though, and I'm counting on that right now. I am sorry. I   
had no right to talk to you like that. I was mad about Zell and Nida and I took   
everything out on you. Plus I should have known you would stand up for yourself if   
you had thought Zell had run you down on purpose. I was wrong. That's all I can   
say. I am incredibly sorry too. I have known you and seen you around Garden since   
we were both little six year olds, running around trying to act like the big kids   
and look cool. I guess I never outgrew that stage. I am sorry for treating you   
like that and saying what I did. I don't expect you to care. I don't expect you to   
forgive me. I am sorry though, and if I could take it back, I would. You so far   
are the only person I have ever met that had any patience with me. Even back when   
we were 4 years old and we were in the orphanage. Even though everyone would avoid   
me, sometimes you would come along and sit near by me so I wouldn't look and feel   
so alone. Do you remember? I gave you a crown of dandelions one time when we were   
3. Funny I just remembered that. Do you remember? Then we came to Garden and   
suddenly I realised if I acted cool, people thought I was. I had friends. Then one   
day I turned around in homeroom and saw you were there. Watching. You are always   
watching. Thats probably why you know so much. I always would look for an   
opportunity to talk to you. I'd talk louder so maybe you'd notice me. Then this   
Disciplinary Committee thing came up. It was my chance. Now I saw you everyday   
again. I was even able to talk to you. I got comfortable and started taking things   
for granted. Then this whole fight came along. I messed everything up. I guess I   
have a tendancy to do that. I guess that's why I'm only the Captain. Well, I'm   
rambling, and even if you did start reading the not, you probably stopped half-way   
and got bored. I'm sorry and I hope we can maybe become what we once were, even   
though I don't know what we were to begin with.  
Sincerely,  
Raijin --  
  
"You have 1 new message."  
  
Fujin turned back to the computer. Another message from Raijin.  
  
--  
*Fujin, I know you just logged on. Read  
--  
  
Fujin clicked on the small box.  
  
-- I'm sorry. I don't want you to leave Garden and the only home we've ever known.  
If you want, I'll resign from the committee. I'll also transfer out of our  
homeroom. If need be I'll even go so far as to leave Garden completely ya know.   
Please, just answer me. Tell me if you're ever coming home. Tell me to shut up.   
Tell me I'm a fool. Just tell me something, anything. Bye. --  
  
Fujin sighed. ~WHY DO I WANT TO TRY TO MAKE THIS BETTER? HE'S ANNOYING. HE NEVER  
SHUTS UP. IS IT BECAUSE I SOMEHOW REMEMBER GETTING A DANDELION CROWN? OR SITTING  
NEAR A SMALL BOY MY AGE DURING FIREWORKS LONG AGO? HE TORMENTS ME. HE'S NOT WHAT  
I EVEN WANT IN A FRIEND. I WANT FRIENDS LIKE SEIFER, OR SQUALL, OR EVEN QUISTIS.  
SO WHY AM I CONSIDERING WRITING HIM TO AT LEAST SAY I'M ALRIGHT AND I'LL   
EVENTUALLY COME BACK?~  
  
She opened a new mail box and started typing.  
  
-- Raijin.  
I am coming back, eventually.  
I am fine. I can use GF's and fight. --  
  
She paused. She wanted to write more. Like she was sorry for worrying him or that  
she forgived him,. But then she sent it before those ideas could take hold. She   
signed off, then went and grabbed her duffel. She went downstairs to the reception  
desk.  
  
"I AM LEAVING TODAY, BUT I NEED TO GO SOMEWHERE FIRST. CAN I LEAVE MY DUFFEL AT  
THE DESK?"  
  
"Sure you can Fujin. We'll take care of it for you." The old hotel owner smiled.  
"You've grown up so beautiful. Your mother would have been proud." Fujin smiled  
at her.  
  
"BYE."  
  
__________________   
  
An hour and a half later, Fujin was placing two sketches, a toy dog, and some   
Winhill lillies on her mother and brother's grave. She kneeled down in front of   
them, then crossed herself.   
  
~I'VE MISSED YOU. ITS BEEN A HARD WEEK. TROUBLE WITH, WELL, I GUESS YOU WOULD  
PROBABLY SAY HE'S MY BEST FRIEND, BUT YOU'RE WRONG. HE'S A PEST I'VE GOTTEN USED  
TO. HE SAID THINGS THAT, WELL, OKAY I ADMIT IT, THEY HURT ME. AND I GUESS I SAID  
SOME THINGS THAT MAY HAVE HURT HIM TOO. TIMES LIKE THIS I WISH YOU WERE HERE   
AGAIN. I LOVE YOU BOTH. THINGS ARE OTHERWISE GOOD. I'M TAKING MY SEED FIELD TEST  
IN TWO WEEKS. IF I PASS I'M A FULL FLEDGED SEED. I WISH I COULD STAY LONGER. I   
HAVE TO GO. I'M PLANNING ON STAYING IN BALAMB UNTIL BREAK IS OVER. THAT WAY IF   
RAIJIN FINDS ME, HE FINDS ME. IF NOT, OH WELL. GOOD BYE.~  
  
As she got up, she felt something land on her head. She reached her hand up to  
search a leaf or bug. Instead, she felt some kind of flower. She pulled it down  
to look at it and saw it was a crown of dandelions. she spun around, not knowing  
if she wanted to hug Raijin or kiss him. Instead she saw air.  
  
~IS THIS A SIGN MOTHER, BROTHER? OR IS HE REALLY HERE? WATCHING ME FOR A   
CHANGE...~   
  
Fujin slowly walked through the whole graveyard, looking behind each tree to see  
if Raijin was hiding somewhere. Satisfied that no one was there, she left for the  
hotel. She picked up her bag and got on the train to Balamb.  
__________________   
  
Fujin fidgeted uncomfortably in the train car. She hadn't slept well the night   
before. Plus now the train was late leaving the station AND there were reported  
troubles on the track. She was starting to think she should have stayed in Timber.  
She stretched out in her row. So far whoever had bought the seats next to her   
hadn't shown up.  
  
~THEY WERE SMART. PROBABLY KNEW THE TRAIN WOULD HAVE TROUBLE.~  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep...  
  
{"Mommy!"}  
{"Run Fujin! Take Leichan and run!"}  
{"Mama! Mama!"}  
{"Come on Leichan, I'll protect you!"}  
{"They're burning the houses! Get the women and children out of here!}  
{"AAAAAAAAAAA!"}  
{"MAMA!"}  
{"NO LEICHAN! Stay with me, keep running!"}  
{"Well hello little girl. Where are you going?"}  
{"Eeeeek! Get away!"}  
{"MAMA!"}  
{"Quit your screaming brat!}  
{"Leave him alone!"}  
{"Aaah. She bit me!}  
{Thud. "Ouch, No! Leave him alone!"}  
{"Sissy!"}  
{"No! Leichan! Mommy!}  
{"Shut up! I'll make you shut up!"}  
  
Fujin woke up with a start. She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Its... okay, ya know? It was just a dream."  
  
Fujin started crying, she turned her head and saw Raijin next to her. Behind him  
trees were moving. She reached out and hugged him.  
  
"Its okay. Don't worry. You're alright." Fujin rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"FORGIVEN. FORGIVE? FORGET?" Raijin rubbed her back gently.  
  
"Yes, but ya never said anything wrong ya know. It was my fault." She pulled   
back and sat looking at him.  
  
"YOU WERE AT THE CEMETERY?"  
  
"Yeah, but I saw you wanted to be alone, ya know? So I left something so you knew  
I was there then left."  
  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW WHERE I WAS?"   
  
"I used like, this tracing program thing and found where yer message was sent   
from, and I followed it. Then I went to the hotel. I was actually kinda happy  
when I found out you were there and not with Seifer, ya know. Then the lady in  
charge said you went to the cemetery and that you were checkin out. So I visited  
you and then came and bought my train ticket. I figured that I should at least  
apologize in person." Raijin hung his head. "So things are back to before with  
us? This never happened?"  
  
"NEVER."  
  
"Cool."  
  
[the end... course you all probably know that parts 3, 4, and 5 are coming. Also,  
for 5 I need some help. Can someone who has finished the game e-mail me? I bought  
it when it went down to $19 and I haven't finished yet. I just need to know if   
Seifer lived or died at the end. (My friends are against me right now and when I  
ask they contradict each other.) Thanks!   



End file.
